


A Growing Interest

by Xedra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione's Nook's Lovebirds Fest 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xedra/pseuds/Xedra
Summary: Neville tucked the note quickly into the pocket of his robe, not bothering to read it. He knew exactly who the note was for and pretty much what it would say.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5
Collections: Hermione's Nook Lovebirds Fest





	A Growing Interest

Neville circled the point of his wand around the lovebird perched on the table in front of him and repeated the incantation Professor McGonagall had taught them. "Cor Meum Revelare." 

In a puff of pink smoke, the bird shrunk and flattened out into a sealed white envelope. According to the professor, there would be a note inside that expressed the romantic feelings one had toward the object of their desire. The spell would last an hour before the notes turned back into birds, but the students were allowed to keep the birds with them all day, giving them plenty of time to practice or to deliver the notes to that person, if they so wished. 

Neville tucked the note quickly into the pocket of his robe, not bothering to read it. He knew exactly who the note was for and pretty much what it would say.

When the class was dismissed, he headed toward his dormitory with purpose, thinking over what had occurred only yesterday...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ah, Longbottom! Just the one we need!" Professor Sprout called from behind him, exiting her office carrying a heavy iron cauldron in each hand. Neville rushed over to take one from her and she patted his shoulder in thanks. "Come along now. I'll fix up your fertilizer after we're done with the Tentacula."

Neville's eyebrows shot up. Tentacula? As in the Venomous Tentacula? The Professor had stepped spritely out the door before Neville could say a word and as he followed he saw they were indeed headed to Greenhouse 3, which housed all the more disagreeable, potentially harmful, and even downright deadly, specimens of magical flora. Since it remained locked and warded at all times, the professor keyed his magical signature to the wards so he could pass through them with her.

The inside was very different from the main greenhouse. Leafy vines writhed up the walls and slithered along the ceiling like snakes, blocking most of the sunlight and casting deep shadows into the corners of the room, despite the magical glowing orbs that lit the path down the middle. There was movement in those shadows and the back of Neville's neck prickled with the feeling of being watched.

The air was more humid here, the scent thicker and fetid, rather than the warm and pleasant scents of soil and sunshine. Pots of chittering greenery snapped at them as they walked past. Trees and shrubs endowed with all manner of spikes and thorns were carefully lined up behind sturdy guardrails. Fanged flowers, pulsing cacti, and inanimate but poisonous plants were enclosed in warded glass domes.

Professor Sprout lead him to a separate room in the back of the greenhouse, waved a hand to unlock the door and ushered him inside. Glowing orbs hung in each corner of the room and illuminated the great hulking mass of the Venomous Tentacula. It appeared very much like a mutated aloe plant that stood five meters tall and had least twenty tentacle-like arms lined with curved, red spines that waved and snapped in the air. Oily black spots that housed a paralyzing toxin glistened on the underside of those arms.

As they approached, a figure stepped out from behind the plant. Millicent Bulstrode was dressed head to foot in a shiny black dragonhide coverall, her hair tucked inside an attached hood with a protective face shield was secured tightly under her chin. She frowned at Neville.

"Bit of luck! I have Longbottom here to help us, so we'll set this beastie to rights in no time." Professor Sprout said cheerfully as Millicent ducked a high swipe from the plant and deftly hopped over a low one on her way over to them. Millicent nodded at the professor and took her cauldron in one hand, holding her other out for Neville's. When he gave it to her, she looked him up and down. Her only response was a grunt that didn't sound very impressed.

Professor Sprout beckoned him over to a storage chest in the corner to fit him for his own dragonhide coverall, and as he suited up, he watched Millicent place the cauldrons under the waving arms, planting her legs to keep her footing as they thumped against her. He couldn't help but admire the way the suit fit her, the way it hugged her strong body. His own suit was a close fit, though the professor had to lengthen the legs quite a bit to make sure he was fully covered. It weakened the material's protection but she assured him that was fine since he'd be on his knees anyway. 

On his knees? What?

Professor Sprout donned her own coverall and they joined Millicent, who had tentacles wrapped around her waist and arms and legs, but they only seemed to be holding onto her and Millicent didn't seem to be alarmed at the grips. Indeed, Millicent looked rather concerned and was patting them gently.

"Is something wrong with it, Professor?" he asked.

The professor sighed heavily. "Ah the poor thing's venom sacs have only just matured but they're clogged and the excess buildup is making it feel rather poorly. Now, kneel by the cauldrons and take this." She handed him a large spade when he had knelt where she directed. "Bulstrode will hold the tentacle steady and you scrape across the engorged sacs to express the slime. Try to direct as much as you can into the cauldrons, alright?"

"Yeah, alright," Neville nodded. A tentacle prodded his side, startling him. Two more joined in and prodded at his back and shoulder, more inquisitive than aggressive. Still... "But, um, how venomous is it, exactly?"

MiIlicent huffed, "It's just a baby, Longbottom."

Professor Sprout clucked her tongue at the Slytherin. "Now, now, Bulstrode, it's a fair question. It's only slightly more toxic than a bee sting right now."

"But the toxicity increases as they age," Millicent added. "In a few years, it'll be strong enough to take down a full grown erumpent." She smiled proudly and caressed the tentacle currently curling around her neck. Neville blinked and huffed a laugh at how casually that bit of information was given.

With that, they got to work. Taking a firm hold of one tentacle, Millicent stepped back until it was pulled taught. Tiny rivulets of slime seeped from the center of each bulging black spot underneath. Taking a deep breath, Neville started from the plant's base and used the spade to scrape across the bulges. It took a couple tries to get the right pressure that would express the slime, but soon he was able to go from base to tip with one smooth action and bright green slime squirted down into the cauldrons.

Millicent sighed as the tentacle she held suddenly went limp. She gently set it on the ground and reached for another, stepping back to stretch it out. They repeated the process over and over until every tentacle had been scraped and the cauldron were filled to the brim. 

Professor Sprout conjured lids for the cauldrons and covered them. "I'll just pop out and send a quick patronus for Hagrid to come carry these to Professor Slughorn. Get changed and don't dawdle as the beastie will be perking up in no time."

Neville followed Millicent over to the storage chest and they quickly stripped out of their coveralls, placed them back inside and donned their cloaks. As Millicent lifted her hair out from under her cloak, Neville noticed how very long and thick it was. He was struck by the urge to reach out and touch it and quickly shoved his hands in his pockets. 

The tentacles were beginning to move already, undulating over the ground and thumping against the cauldrons. He wondered out loud why the professor didn't just levitate them.

"Any magic performed on or too close the slime would change its properties and render it useless for certain potions." Millicent explained.

"What sort-- whoah!" A hard thud against his side spun him around and landed on his back, only just managing to keep his head from hitting the ground.

Millicent's laugh was cut off as she was thumped across the shoulders herself, which sent her sprawling halfway on top of him. She swore and rolled off him, glaring back at the now recovered plant. "Brat," she muttered.

Neville winced as he pushed himself to sit up and rubbed at his lower back, making a mental note to ask Madam Pomfrey for some Bruise Balm later. 

Millicent began to laugh and when he saw the Tentacula waving its tentacles in the air and thumping them on the ground, he was reminded strongly of a puppy wagging its tail and he laughed, too. Millicent turned to him and grinned, "Definitely feeling better."

Millicent hopped to her feet and held out a hand to help him up. He took it and her grip was strong as she easily lifted him to his feet. His breath caught and he feared stars may very well be dancing in his eyes.

He cleared his throat. "You, uh, know a lot about it, I guess."  
.  
Millicent shrugged and started walking toward the door. "I should. I grew it from a seedling last year." 

"I'm growing a new Mimbulus from a seedling, too. A Florabunda." Neville ventured, glad to have a topic he could carry a conversation on with some confidence.

Millicent wrinkled her nose. "Those are rather... delicate, aren't they?" As they walked down the center of the greenhouse to the main exit, he noticed the way she glanced fondly at the surrounding flora and figured a flowering cactus wouldn't be very impressive to her.

"Well, yes, they do need special handling. I'm trying different fertilizers to see how large the flowers can grow. But the petals are poisonous!" He offered and was rewarded when she hummed in interest.

As they walked back to the castle, he completely forgot about the fertilizer he'd come for, too caught up in answering Millicent's questions about his Mimbulus, and in turn, asking everything he could think of about the Tentacula, which she answered with surprising patience and obvious pleasure.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The unopened love note in Neville's hand transformed back into a bird with another puff of pink smoke. The bird tweeted and flew away, presumably back to the Transfiguration classroom. 

He smiled, shifted the potted Mimbulus Florabunda he had fetched from his room to a more secure position on his hip, and then headed out to Greenhouse 3, where Millicent waited for him.


End file.
